(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to pipe couplings for connecting two pipe sections to one another.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior structures of this type have employed various arrangements of contractile rings, split locking rings and movable resilient rings and the like. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,151,891, 2,950,132, 3,027,179 and 3,600,010. Still other arrangements of resilient locking and sealing rings may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,991,091 and 3,534,776.
This invention eliminates the problems which have existed in the prior art devices and specifically with respect to the inability of the distortable or compressible sealing and locking rings to retain a coupling in secured position under working pressures and the like.
The present invention also eliminates the problems with the split metal contractible rings of the prior art devices which were difficult to operate particularly in releasing the pipe from the coupling.